The Final Battle
by ssg4predater
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto's final fight for the protection or destruction of The Hidden Leaf Village


Sasuke: ssg4predator does not own Naruto, but he does own this fightscene.

This is normal speaking. _This is thought. _THIS IS YELLING.

My view of how the final battle of Naruto and Sasuke should have gone down. This was just on my brain and I had to right it.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked somberly towards his best friend, Staring him down from the other statue ready to rip his heart out without hint of hesitation in his Crimson eyes full of hatred. Naruto closed his eyes, slowly shaking his head for he knew what was about to happen, what he would have to do. Looking up with tears in his eyes, now in his ninetails state. " Sasuke let me say this one last time, we don't have to do this. You can come home and we, all of us of Team 7 can be a family again! SASUKE!".<p>

"No I can't Naruto, not after what your village did to my family, TO THE UCHIHA! YOUR VILLAGE AND EVERYONE IN IT ENJOYING ITACHI'S SACRAFICE SICKENS ME TO MY CORE, that includes you Naruto." Sasuke said, his voice dripping with venom as his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan came to life with a fire in it never before seen in any other. Gripping his sword, unsheathing it so slowly it ached, as finally the tip came out with SHING glowing in the moonlight sky.

" This isn't the way." Naruto painfully whispered, " Its the only way Naruto, I'm going to kill you today as my first victim of the destruction of The Leaf, I'll laugh in joy as your blood soaks my hands." Sasuke said smirking like the true demon he has become.

They then both lunged at incredible speeds over the gap of the valley, CLASHING with such force it shook the valley,Sasuke's Amataresu consumed chokuto against Naruto's Ninetail power kunai. The flames quickly burned the kunai, but Naurto had already kicked Sasuke in the gut with his superior ninetails speed and strength sending him flying into the statue with a smash, crushing the rock all around it.

Sasuke quickly stood back up activating his mighty Final Susanoo, destroying the entire statue. Now standing in the head smirking as he suddenly shot a wave of amataresu that covered the land like a blanket of death. Naruto used his Full Ninetail form and jumped to the other side of the valley before being engulfed by the raging inferno.

Naruto quickly counterattacked by Blasting a tailed beast bomb at the hulking purple armor. Sasuke willed his Susanoo to swing its sword down, cutting the bomb in half causing the pieces to fly past him and explode on each sides, finishing the other statue. Naruto pounced the celestial warrior of chakra, causing them both crashing into the lake sending massive waves in both directions.

Naruto clawed at its face with his massive claws, breaking off the enlonged nose and half of the face of the Susanno, Sasuke then formed a crossbow on the left hand and shot a huge amataresu bolt pointblank into the ninetails form stomach, exploding on impact blasting it several hundred feet in the and crashing down on the other side of the lake.

Naruto had images of when they took the team 7 picture for an instant, then quickly snapped back to reality and jumped back on his four energy fueled claws. Sasuke was already charging towards him, each foot step causing an earthquake. He slashed at Naruto's side but he jumped in air and span at super speeds hitting him with all nine mountain crushing tails at once sending him flying back into the forest that they dwarfed, crashing into the trees. He had images of him sitting with Itachi the day before the massacre, but he quickly regained awareness and looked toward the jinchuriki standing where he was before panting with mountains behind him crashing down from being cut in half by his sword. Naruto and Sasuke both Charged. Naruto shot three tail beast bombs as he ran, Sasuke countered by shooting his crossbow at them, exploding right as they clashed Claws to Blade. Naruto then headbutted the gigantic warrior, bashing its head so hard that there was now only a skull with glowing red eyes. Sasuke kicked Naruto in the gut, making him slide a few hundred feet away, refusing to lose balance he had dug his claws in ground dragging them all the way. Naruto had a quick image of his promise to Sakura, While Sasuke his Claim to be a police officer of Konoha to Itachi.

Naruto then Charged and shot a massive tail beast bomb at Sasuke who barely had time to block with his arms refusing to be sent back by its force, with all his might then deflected it into the air, where it exploded blinding him for a second covering the whole area in white. Naruto used this to trip him with his tails and jump on him clawing at his armored chest. Sasuke took this opportunity to look into his eyes, invading his mind and supressing the ninetails chakra like long before.

Knocking Naruto out of tail beast state entirely, but not without sacrifice as his susanoo took such a blow he couldn't reform its final form with his remaining chakra, leaving it at its previous form when he first obtained the eternal mangekyo sharingan. Naruto having mastered it, took his opportunity to use sage mode.

He made three clones and and threw a smoke bomb infront of them, then created a rasenshurikan and all three charged out of the red smoke. Sasuke stabbed the first clone with the amatarsu blade, and shield bashed Naruto holding the rasenshurikan but it unexpectedly turned to smoke as well so he then crushed the third with his hand holding the amatarsu, but when he lifted it nothing was there. " Wait!" He said as he immediantly looked up right as two Naruto's hit him with two massive rasengans and the middle hit him with a massive rasenshurikan making a massive explosion destroying the susanoo but not before Sasuke jumped out of the blast.

Both now exhausted as it started to rain, the both took food pills knowing they would only do so much. Sasuke then summoned his replacement for manda and his hawk, while remembering his years training with Orochimaru. Naruto used the rest of his sage energy and a lot of his own chakra to summon Gumabunta, while remembering his training with Jiraiya.

The Snake then rushed at the Toad at extreme speeds, dodging a sword slash that went into the ground. It wrapped around Bunta trying to suffocate him, but Bunta could still do handsigns, He shot his water bullet into the snakes face, blasting it off him and into the ground. Bunto grabbed his sword to finish the snake but the hawk then attacked his right eye pecking and scratching it, Bunto swiped at it, hitting his mark crushing every bone in its body killing it sending flying away. But the snake took this time to bite into Bunto's jugular but he made sure to impale its head into ground with his sword successfully taking it out before he himself fell from the blood loss.

Naruto would have wept for Gumabunto but didn't have the time as he block Sasuke's lightning sword with a kunai filled with wind. Naruto had more chakra but they both knew when it came down to raw physical ability Sasuke was the better. They then both had the image where Sasuke effortlessly beat Naruto when in the academy. Naruto was distracted slightly longer and was slashed across the chest from the shoulder to the hip and then kicked away crashing into the ground causing a small burst of rubble and dust around him " _How can he still be so strong." _Naruto thought as he gripped his stomach, feeling a little lightheaded from the blood loss as he forced himself to stand.

Sasuke smirked at the sight "You are no match for me NARUTO! YOU NEVER WERE!" Sasuke yelled as he shot chidori senbon at Naruto, who made clones to block as they poofed into smoke that Naruto lunged out of and threw a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it, seeing this Sasuke jumped out of the way right into Naruto's fist charged with chakra which made a cracking sound on impact, sending him flying Naruto then made three clones, who threw him towards Sasuke headbutting him at extreme speeds in the chest, breaking ribs as Sasuke spat out blood.

Naruto then used the rest of his chakra to make one final " MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" making hundreds of them, reminding him of when he first used it against mizuki in the forest. "Hn" Was all Sasuke said as he got up gripping his chest with his right hand. Sasuke then Used one last "Amataresu!" Using almost all his chakra as it swept across the land, the Narutos not being fast enough to even attempt to dodge in base form.

Only Sasuke and Naruto Remaining in the Raining destroyed valley, both suffering by blood loss, internal bleeding, chakra loss and broken bone. " I stand corrected Naruto.. you are worth killing." Sasuke said his sharingan deactivating from chakra loss. " So do I Sasuke.. You can't be saved from the darkness." Naruto said tears falling down his face.

Naruto suddenly felt power and realized that he could use kurama's chakra again, low it might be aswell it has enough for one final tailed beast bomb. He activated his form charging all kurama's and his own into this one last attack as Sasuke made a chidori and held it towards the sky"_ Hn, all the energy we've released into air with our chakra and the amataresu should make a Kirin that dwarfs the original, like a firecracker compared to a paperbomb."_ Sasuke thought with a smirk.

"Good bye Naruto." " Good bye Sasuke." Then all there memories together as team seven came crashing to both of them, from Haku to Garra to the original Fight here in the Valley of end. "It all ends here." They both said in sync

They then both sent both of ultimate attacks roaring at each other, making an explosion like no other, making deidara's look small, this one reached the heavens, destroying the entire valley and the forest and the mountains around it with a blinding light.

When it ended all that was left was Naruto's head band scorched and torn, and Sasuke's sword dug in the mud and ash.

* * *

><p>The end.<p>

Felt like making a story about this because, it wouldn't happen in the manga anymore. Hope you enjoyed the story and if you did check out my other one aswell.

Sasuke: Yes I hope you enjoyed our deaths...ass.

Naruto: I'm not dead yet,don't worry Sasuke I'll bring you back.

Sasuke: "Sigh" dobe.

Naruto: Stupid Teme, Now everyone Review Review REVIEWWWWWWW.


End file.
